1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data card drawer used to install a data card, such as a compact flash card, into a device that uses data cards. The data card drawer electrically isolates the data card from the user when the user is installing or removing the data card from the device. Further, the data card drawer prevents transfer of electrostatic discharge (xe2x80x9cESDxe2x80x9d) from the user to the device. The data card drawer may also be formed to provide a closure to the opening in the device housing provided to receive the data card. Further, the data card drawer may be formed to prevent damaging pins located on a pin connector within the receiving device which communicate data with the data card. The data card drawer preferably mates with the device to prevent ingress and egress of foreign matter and moisture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electronic devices today use data cards, such as compact flash cards, (referred to as xe2x80x9ccardsxe2x80x9d) for data storage. In order to maximize data storage capability, cards are typically manufactured using a predominantly metal housing. The vast majority of cards having a two metal sides separated by a three-sided plastic frame. The internal circuitry resides within the housing formed by the metal sides and plastic frame. The remaining face of the card is filled with a 50-position pin connector (in a socket arrangement). The receiving device has a 50-pin connector. The 50-position pin connector of the card mates with a 50-pin connector in the receiving device in a pin-socket arrangement. Once mated, data exchange is possible between the card and the receiving device. An example of a compact flash card used for data is the Compact 2000 Flash Disk by M-Systems or any other standard compact flash card.
When installing the card, the user typically grasps the card directly by the card housing and inserts the card into a data slot on the receiving device. Receiving devices are any devices that are configured to receive data from or store data on a card.
One such receiving device that utilizes cards is the Hewlett-Packard 620LX palmtop. The 620LX uses cards for data storage. A data card drawer is used to install and remove the data card from the 620LX. However, the data card drawer does not provide a user-device isolation function since, although the front of the drawer is hard plastic, the drawer body is metal. The use model of the 620LX is such that user isolation from the card during the installation and removal is not essential. Therefore, using a data card drawer with a metal body does not present a risk to the user from handling the card during installation and removal.
Survivalink uses a compact flash card in its defibrillator. Electrical isolation of the card from the user is enabled by manufacturing the data card with an all-plastic housing. The absence of any external metal allows the user to grasp the card directly without compromising user isolation. There are several drawbacks to this solution. First, all-plastic housings are supplied in very small quantities and by very few vendors. Further, because the all plastic housing is thicker, there is less usable space for data inside the card. This limits the card design to single-sided circuit boards and, hence, provides less memory. This design also requires the use of a special off-center connector in the card because of the single-sided circuit board. Because of these constraints, all-plastic cards are difficult to procure and significantly more expensive than the standard metal-sided variety with the added detraction of providing less memory.
Electrical isolation of the user from the device can be extremely important in some use models, such as when the card is used in a medical device, particularly where high voltages are present, or when there is a risk of damaging the device due to ESD transfer from the user to the device. Additionally, the ability to prevent damage to the installed card under mechanical impact. Finally, the ability to install the card in such a way as to prevent ingress of environmental residue is also important. What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus that electrically isolates the user from the device while the card is being installed such that a user is prevented from being simultaneously in electrical contact with the card while installing the card into a device. Further what is needed is an apparatus that prevents damage to the flash card connector mechanism when the installed card is subjected to mechanical force. Finally what is needed is an apparatus that installs the card into the receiving device while providing a mechanism to prevent ingress of environmental residue into the device.
A data card holder for installing a data card into a receiving device comprising: a housing having an interior portion formed from a bottom wall, a front wall and two side walls; a keying detent located on at least one side wall of the housing wherein the detent protrudes into the interior of the housing; and a handle formed on the front wall of the housing wherein the handle is formed on a face of the front wall that is exterior to the interior of the housing. In this data card holder, the interior portion of the housing further has a flange attached to the front wall and parallel to the bottom wall of the housing. The bottom wall of the housing may further have a cut-out portion. The front wall of the housing may further comprise a second keying detent. Along the front wall of the housing the data card holder may further comprise a safety rib along the front wall protruding into the interior of the housing. The front wall of the housing may also have a sealing rib around its perimeter.
In another embodiment, a data card holder for installing a data card into a receiving device comprising: a housing having an interior portion formed from a bottom wall, a front wall and two side walls; a safety rib located on the front wall of the housing wherein the safety rib protrudes into the interior of the housing; and a handle formed on the front wall of the housing wherein the handle is formed on a face of the front wall that is exterior to the housing. The interior portion of the housing may further have a flange attached to the front wall and parallel to the bottom wall of the housing. Again, the bottom wall of the housing may further have a cut-out portion. In this embodiment, the data card holder may also have at least one side wall of the housing further comprises at least one detent. Optionally, the front wall of the housing has a sealing rib around its perimeter.
A method of isolating a user from a device when installing a data card is also contemplated. The method comprises: installing a data card having a metal housing in a data card holder formed of a non-conductive material; and installing the data card holder into a receiving device. The installing step of the method may also comprise: installing the data card into the data card holder so that notches on either side of the data card mate with a detent located on at least one side of the data card drawer.
It is also contemplated that this invention includes a method for preventing damage to a pin-connector in a receiving device when installing a data card drawer. This method comprises: installing a data card in a data card holder so that the data card fits snugly against a front wall portion of the data card holder; and installing the data card holder into a receiving device so that a detent located on the front wall portion of the data card holder abuts against a portion of the receiving device to prevent further entry.
Another method contemplated, includes the ability to install a data card into a high energy device. The steps of the method comprise: installing a data card having a metal housing in a data card holder formed of a non-conductive material; and installing the data card holder into the high energy device, wherein the user is electrically isolated from the high energy device while installing the data card holder into the device.
A further method of isolating a device from electrostatic discharge when installing a data card is also included. This method comprises: installing a data card having a metal housing in a data card holder formed of a non-conductive material; and installing the data card holder into a receiving device. Additionally, the installing step may further comprise: installing the data card into the data card holder so that notches on either side of the data card mate with a detent located on at least one side of the data card drawer.
Yet another method is contemplated. Specifically, the method of sealing an opening in a device for receiving a data card from ingress or egress of environmental material. The steps of this method comprise: installing a data card in a data card holder having a face; and installing the data card holder into a receiving device such that a rib on a perimeter of the face of the data card holder sealingly mates with the device for receiving the data card.